Lian Wong
IUGdGo1.png General Information Name: Lian Wong Age: 25 Weight: 5'4 Height: 130 lbs Eye Color: Brown Blood Type: A- DoB: Feb. 23 Apperance Lian is short curvaceous young woman that revels in the fact that she looks good. She has never been ashamed to show a little skin, wear vibrant colors, or perhaps a combination of the two. Standing out around other people doesn't bother her, she enjoys the attention especially the attention of men. Lian has a love for many different types of styles of clothes and isn't afraid to experiment with new trends. She has a great love of shoes an obsession that almost trumps her need for sex and good looking men. It has been commented in the past that she has a collection of shoes so large that it isn't humanely possible to wear them all in a lifetime, and that she should consider thinning it out a bit. This comment is typically met with a fiery verbal onslaught of expletives. m49ZijVl.jpg dq3p1dX.jpg Lian.jpg Lian2.jpg Behavior/Personality *Smart mouthed *Prone to jealously *Hot tempered *Spontaneous *Commitment issues *Intelligent *Self-indulgent *Independent *Bossy *Confident Roleplay Allignment Chaotic Neutral A chaotic neutral character follows his or hers own whims. He/she is an individualist first and last. They will values their own liberty but doesn't strive to protect others' freedom. They will attempt to avoid authority, resents restrictions, and challenges traditions. A chaotic neutral character does not intentionally disrupt organizations as part of a campaign of anarchy. To do so, he or she would have to be motivated either by good (and a desire to liberate others) or evil (and a desire to make those different from himself suffer). A chaotic neutral character may be unpredictable, but his or her behavior is not totally random. They are inot as likely to jump off a bridge as to cross it. Chaotic neutral is the best alignment you can be because it represents true freedom from both society's restrictions and a do-gooder's zeal. Chaotic neutral can be a dangerous alignment when it seeks to eliminate all authority, harmony, and order in society. A list of Ten Commandments for a chaotic neutral religion may look like this: 1. You shall lie to promote your freedom. 2. You shall not kill the innocent. 3. You shall not murder. 4. You shall help the needy if such action promotes your freedom. 5. You shall honor no authority above yourself. 6. You shall break the law whenever convenient. 7. You shall not betray others unless your life is in jeopardy. 8. You shall not aid enemies of freedom or those who promote law. 9. You shall pursue pleasure. 10. You shall promote unlimited freedom for yourself. 'Occupation/Class' Lian is the owner of the Bottoms Up strip club in District 2. Much nicer than the club's that she herself has worked in. Lian prides herself in a well run, safe environment for her girl's. They are paid well and treated fairly. The club is Lian's baby, she works hard to keep it going. 'Bottoms Up Strip Club and Bar' ' 6NwXw2L.gif ' Hours Monday - Saturday 11:00AM - 2:30AM Sunday 11:30AM - 2:30AM For almost 6 years we have featured some of the best exotic entertainment the Kasaihana City has to offer. We have over 25 beautiful dancers working throughout the week on stage and in our designated table dancing area. We have one of the best Dj's in town, a friendly all-female bar staff, a very low-key comfortable environment, and great dancers. We have a variety of friendly, arty, classy, engaging exotic dancers- no matter what your ideal type is you're sure to find her at Bottoms Up! We work hard to make sure everyone feels welcome and leaves happy: couples, bachelor or bachelorette parties, women and, of course, men. Kviyxq1.gif 1BrFa1a.gif AMoBGkp.gif giphycrawl.gif See some of our most talented girls on their scheduled nights you don't wanna miss... VTiFN6h.gif Miss Kitty -Thursday's- hegNFtk.gif The Fujioka Twins -Saturday's- VIP Lounge AXwPEFm.gif Group room and 1 on 1 rooms available. Reservations required for the group room. 'Fighting Style' Base Style: Silat 'Flow of battle: Dou' _1390274825.gif tumblr_n90q0eMvoo1svgqhjo3_r3_500.gif XdzGmmB.gif tumblr_mw0atnYw3z1s9b7vvo1_500.gif 'Weapon of Choice' Anything from her fists to what ever she can get her hands on to defend herself. However she prefers something sharp. Allies/Enemies 'Lian's Girls' Mimi Townsend Fjvg6uA.jpg tDbdduD.jpg UPUxPx0.png zbthodm.jpg Mimi, known as Miss Kitty on stage is Lian's second in command around the club. We can assume that is from their similar personalities. Mimi is brash, and not afraid to speak her mind she also takes her job seriously. Often times she becomes a big sister figure to the new girls at the club, she's protective over them and tries hard to keep them from being taken advantage of. The Fujioka Twins Wrd2yFT.png tHh9KlPl.jpg puxI34tl.jpg G2BmVxll.jpg Aiko and Ami Fujioka are some of the most popular dancers in the club. Next to Mimi of course. Despite their talent for performing in unison, the pair are polar opposites personality wise. Aiko is more quiet and shy, but Ami is more out going and enthusiastic. Lain actually spends more time with Ami they share a passion for shoes. However if one sister goes shoe shopping the other goes as well. The pair are very rarely seen apart. 'Background' Lian was born on the streets of District 1. Her mother was a prostitute meaning she never knew her father, she could only assume he was one of her mother's customers. Her mother had little time to worry about a child, worried more about getting money for her next fix. Not, food or shelter for a kid she didn't want to begin with. However she was kind enough to pass the baby on to her own mother to raise. Things at first were rather nice Lian's grandmother did the best she could. Running a laundromat, that they both lived above in a rat infested one room apartment. Lian is often reminded of happier times when she smells laundry soap, well that and bad Chinese food, thanks to the restaurant next door to the laundromat. The stray cats in the neighborhood would disappear and it was often closed for health code violations. Yet somehow it always managed to reopen a month later "under new management". Life was simple but Lian and her grandmother were always poor. Lian was often teased by other kids for being poorer than them. She was often forced to wear had me down clothes, that her grandmother had collected over the years that was left at the laundromat. It was a constant onslaught of verbal and physical abuse, that eventually her grandmother became concerned for Lian's well-being. Lian was a small child and she could tell the little girl was having to deal with children who were older and bigger than herself. In an effort to teach Lian how to defend herself on the streets of District 1, she turned to an old friend that knew a form of martial art. The old man didn't talk much but he certainly knew how to fight. Lian had her ass handed to her allot gradually advancing her skills. It was like this for several years. Every day she'd go to the old man's house, get beat and go home. Just when her grandmother was beginning to regret her decision, Lian got cornered by a group of men one day coming home from school. It started out as attempted robbery but after the men got a better look at the attractive teenage girl they had other things on their mind. When the police got there they found four guys beat to a bloody pulp, and Lian was nowhere to be found, with a nice wad of cash in her pocket. From then on her grandmother began to see less and less of Lian. Eventually she quit school and started living on the streets of District 1. Eventually she learned that she didn't have to fight for money all it takes is a swivel of the hips, a cute smile, and a low cut shirt, thats when it rains. PeakHuman System Within YMRP we allow our partcipants, to pick two peak human perks. From this Page. Only two, so pick what you want. You won't be able to choose out later. Pick wisely! *Peak Human Intelligence *Peak Human Reflexes * 'Roleplay Selection' ~Where you add the Role-play logs you have particapated in~ 'APPROVED BY' ~Two approvals will be needed IE: Chairmen Tasanagi, Chariman Ryoji, Chairman Yun Category:Generation 1 Category:Suits N Guns Saga